Twisted Fates
by Rashel k
Summary: When Maka was little she was sold to reduce her father's debt. She has worked her way up to now be working for a very important family in Death city. While cleaning her co-workers assigned room she finally meets the youngest Master of the Evans. Soul is fascinated by the woman who didn't flinch at his appearance while his family have been hiding him from public view for years.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :D**

**Garu: Oh god... she's back.**

**Me: Garu... What on earth are you doing here? You're not in this story! Shoo!**

***Garu leaves***

**Soul: ... What... What?**

**Me: Hi Soul! :3 I'm your new pimp. I'm sure we will get along great :P**

**Maka: Oh no.**

**Soul: What is it Maka?**

**Maka: I heard stories about _her_...**

***Cast shuffles closer to hear***

**Maka: She goes around over taking fandoms and ruthlessly exploits them. She then proceeds to torture them till she gets bored and then...**

**Tsubaki: Then what?**

**Maka: She-she-**

**Me: What are we doing huddled over here? *Raise brow* We have work. Split and get going.**

**Everyone: O_O We're dead.**

* * *

_Eyes to the floor, eyes to the floor_, the blonde girl muttered in her head as she quickened her pace past the main hall to her assigned quarters. _How could she have slept in, today of all days?_ She couldn't believe that Tusbaki had just let her sleep in like that. She quietly pushed open the large heavy wooden doors that lead into the right wing of the house. She hurried to the servant's room to collect her equipment before rushing into the first room of the day. She placed her stuff on the small table, grabbing a table cloth; she began to dust the surfaces of the tables and windows.

Her body, having been rudely awakened only moments ago by sheer panic, settled into the familiar routine as if like clockwork. Unfortunately, because her work needed hardly any thought, that left way too much space for her mind to wonder. She mostly thought about how, if her father wasn't such a cheating, gambling pig she wouldn't have to be working yet but instead studying for a better future. She remembered when she heard of her fathers debts and that she would have to take the burden of paying it back onto herself, otherwise it would never be paid off. It's never going to be paid off anyway, the way he keeps adding to the damn thing, she glares at her reflection in the floor to roof window she was cleaning. Emerald green eyes peered back at her, taunting her with her past.

_"Dad?" a little girl called out into the darkness. "Daddy?"_

_Voices echoed down the hall loud enough to follow the conversation but only when the little girl was old enough she could actually understand the passing's between the voices._

_"You have no more money. What else can you offer?"_

_"I-I… I can make more. I have a great job, you already know that."_

_"But you don't get enough to sustain me or your habits- Oh!" The voice gave a sound like it remembered something. "You have a daughter, don't you?"_

_"Yes… No! No, you can't be thinking that I- no!"_

_"Oh… So you no longer need my services?" The voice slurred, the sound full of something the little girl didn't understand but the hidden venom underneath was very clear to her. A child's intuition was after all one of most perceptive abilities a human possesses at the beginning on its life._

_A groan of restraint echoed to the little girl. "What… What will happen to-?"_

_"Shhh, leave it all up to me," the voice purred._

_Silence stretched out for so long that when a sudden cry came it made the girl jump and squeak in surprise. She carefully picked her steps down the small corridor towards the strange noises. "D-daddy?" she whispered. Why was there a woman in daddy's room? Was she in pain, moaning like that? The little girl gasped. Was mommy back?! She prang into the door where the noises were emitting from, her hopes soaring. The sight she saw made her halt in her steps. She must have made a startled noise because her fathers head popped up from under the bed covers that had been moving strangely, along with a woman she didn't recognised. She began to back away shaking her head. What… what's going on?_

_"M-Maka! Maka, it's not what you think!" Her father fumbled out of the bed, the bed cover clutched in his hand covering himself. "Maka-Maka! Daddy loves you! Maka-"_

_The little girl, Maka, was already running away from the room tears streaming down her pink cheeks. She heard feet stumble into the hallway behind her but she didn't pause __even when she heard a desperate scream. "Maka!"_

_It was later that day that the men came for her. It seemed like Maka's father also owed a large sum of money to some regular gamblers' and this women was willing to pay it off for her father but in exchange he had to hand over his only daughter. If Maka's mother hadn't left because of her fathers women obsession this would never have happened.  
_

So here she was, many years later, Maka Albran the maid of one of the main families in Death city. Maybe that woman had done Maka a favour, offering her an opportunity to get away from her father and his endless women. She huffed and put more effort than necessary in changing the one of many spare beds' mattress cover, slamming down the corner she was pulling the sheet over. Maka finished cleaning the room and was about to walk into the next room on her floor when she spotted Tsubaki sneaking through the corridor, most likely coming from the servant window in the storage room. Her jet black hair was slightly tousled and her clothes crusted with mud. Not again, Maka sighed as she abandoned her cleaning utensils and quietly ran after her. "Tsubaki?" she whispered. She watched her friends shoulders stiffen as she turned slowly to face the undoubted rant she was about to receive.

"Maka, please don't," her shoulders dropped in defeat.

"But Tsubaki," Maka began.

"I know. I just can't abandon him. Something's wrong with him Maka, he was never like that before…"

"I know, but you promised me the next time you decided to go you'd take me."

Tsubaki nodded her eyes on the floor that Maka had still to clean. "Sorry."

Maka wrapped her arms around Tsubaki, "Its okay." She pulled back to hold her at arms length, "You better hurry and get cleaned up. You have to get the breakfasts ready."

Tsubaki rolled her eyes,"You treat me like a child sometimes."

"Someone has to," Maka joked as she walked back to her next room.

"Oh, Maka?"

She turned back to Tsubaki curiously, "Yeah?"

"I forgot to tell you, Rini asked me to ask you if you could take on the second floor main bedroom. Would you?"

"What? She wants me to take some of her work again? What's she doing this time?"

Tsubaki smirked, "Shouldn't you be asking who she's doing?"

Maka almost swallowed her tongue. "Bye!" Tsubaki ran off through the heavy wooden doors leaving Maka opened mouthed. And left with no other choice but to take on the work Rini was bound to leave for Maka assuming that she was going to do it. Thankfully this was her second from last room, Maka thought as she slowly walked back to the spare rooms. Maka hadn't really worked on the second floor, having been working for the family for only a couple of years. She had started off with small cleaning jobs then working for small families. Luckily for her when her friend Rini, who had looked after her once or twice when she was younger, heard that Maka had been in the area looking for work she put in a good word for her.

Maka still remembers when she first met Tsubaki who joined the household and how she had been surprised to see how young she was though she was one of the cooks. Of cause, she had to work her way up the ranks too but even that young she had an amazing gift for cooking. Tsubaki would also occasionally slip an extra roll or even a small chunk of the delicious stuff called chocolate. Maka wiped her hand across her forehead as she closed the door to her last room from her quarters. She looked down at the floor she still had to do and sighed. Rini was going to get an ear full tonight.

Footsteps caught Maka's attention and when she glanced up she saw one of the newbie's in the housekeeping staff. The little kid skidded to a stop before Maka, bowing respectfully and keeping her eyes to the floor as she addressed her, "Miss Albran, I was sent by Miss Nakatsukasa to assist with the floor." Maka blinked. It was still strange to be addressed as someone superior, even if it was only slightly superior to someone else.

Maka smiled warmly at the little girl, "You can call me Maka." The child looked up surprised before remembering herself and quickly directing her gaze down again.

"Thank you Miss Albr- I mean. Miss Maka."

Maka shook her head at the child's manners. It was lovely that the child had such manners but to her new 'family', as the rest of the staff liked to think of each other, she needn't use such formal language. Maka leaned down to be on eye level with the child, "Okay, sweetie. Can you clean this hallway? Just wipe it over with the mop and light the lamps in advance for any special guests' arrival." Maka smiled at the girl who looked curiously up at her with a small smile tugging at her own lips but it soon turned into a full grin. She looked even younger when she smiled.

"I can do that."

"Well, I got to go, see you tonight," Maka ruffled the little girls shoulder length brown hair as she past her. She heard the girl groan as she tried to fix her hair.

The second floor was quiet and filled with light. Maka pushed open the heavy wooden doors to what was meant to be Rini's assignment. The room was surprisingly dark and it was huge. It was more than double the servant's quarters and that was for fourteen people alone. Maka saw that the room had two sets of doors on either side, one open to reveal a large bathroom the other closed. Resisting her curiosity about the closed door Maka began to change the bed sheets and open the half closed blinds.

Maka then noticed the large pile of albums in the corner of the room. She grabbed a cloth and began to wipe down the album cases before neatly putting them away in a storage unit. The owner of this room sure liked music. Maybe it was the eldest master of the house. He was, going by the maids that were allowed out of the house to do chores like going to the markets, a famous violinist among the higher class. Though she had worked there for some years she still didn't know much about the family she served.

Maka took her cleaning things into the bathroom and began to clean the sink and mirror. She sighed at her reflection, adjusted her pigtails, before turning to clean down the shower glass walls. She stepped inside the spacious shower, giving a quick wipe over the small seat block inside then the glass inside.

A sudden creak echoed to Maka and she froze, hand stopped mid-stroke, her hot breath frosting up the glass. Someone had came into the room? Her eyes widened as she thought, was it the famous violinist? She pleaded for it not to be true, while stilling her fluttering heart afraid that the person who came in could hear it. What would happen if she was found? They are bound to know their regular maid for one of the main rooms wasn't her. What would happen to her? What would happen to Rini?

Footsteps strode close to the still slightly open door to the bathroom, and Maka thanked the house designers for placing the shower in the far corner behind the door, and for a moment they paused. Maka clutched her chest, holding her breath, as she felt the presence of the male in the room. Male? How did she know that? She ignored the question as the assumed male began to move again. This time, thankfully, he was moving away from Maka in her frozen position. Instead of exiting through the large heavy doors into the corridor she heard another door open and realised he had went into the mystery room opposite.

Once she heard the door close she waited. And waited. What should she do? She still wasn't done but she couldn't exactly carry on, though nether could she leave unfinished. Either way, Rini and Maka would be in big trouble. _What should I do...?_

Maybe if I'm quiet I can quickly finish the bathroom and scrub the floor of the bedroom and leave? Rini didn't say anything to Tsubaki about the other room so was it necessary to clean? Of cause it was. How could she think of leaving her job like that? Maka finished the bathroom and quicker than she thought she was about to start scrubbing the floor clean when she heard a quiet noise. A very gloomy sound coming from the mysterious room. Maka, already on her knees about to scrub at the floor, crawled curiously towards the door.

What did she think she was doing? This wasn't her place to go snooping around, she was only a maid after all, and she couldn't afford to loose such a good job. But the sounds coming from the room... The music she was hearing was so sad, so tragically beautiful she was curious of its composer. Pressing her hand against the wooden door frame to steady herself she used her spare hand to slowly reach up and turn the handle. The door opened silently and she gave it a small nudge so she could see inside.

The room was dark. Very dark. She couldn't tell if there were curtains that were cutting off the light or if the room had been created with windows at all. In the centre of the room was a grand black piano and its hood hid the composer from her sight. She sat there listening to the cold melody, a song as if from her own soul, and unconsciously tried to remember her mother. _She was an amazing woman, her father would say when she was young, and she has such ambitions! And she will achieve them. She always does... _The sadness in her fathers voice wouldn't go unnoticed but all Maka could do was hug him and hope for her mothers return_. She was an amazing woman,_ Maka thought. She made something of her pathetic father after all and that must have taken some doing. She was something special... Something unique. So was her father now that Maka thought about it. He had an important job but she couldn't grasp what it was anymore.

The music stopped abruptly. Maka heard a frustrated sigh and began to see the tips of white hair but she sprang back, scared she was noticed. Her heart leapt into her throat as she scrambled back, hearing footsteps coming towards the door. She tried to get onto her knee's while still shuffling backwards to get onto her feet but when she neared her cleaning utensils' her foot slip from under her causing her to sprawl out onto the floor on her side. The door opened behind her and she turned in horror to see a young man standing surprised in the doorway. He looked down at her, in a slightly dirty maid's uniform, her bright emerald eyes wide with sometime close to fear and surprise. A smirk played at the man's lips as he leaned against the door frame she had earlier been clutching for balance. "You're new. Why are you lounging on the floor in this manner?"

Maka took in the man's appearance. His un-ruling silver hair defied gravity, spiking up at the perfect angles, his eyes a bloody scarlet, and his teeth were extremely sharp, almost shark like. He was dressed finely, in a matching blood red shirt and black suit with a silk black tie handing securely around his neck, and for an absurd moment Maka felt the urge to smack him on the head for the way he was looking at her now. He was acting like he was raised, to be superior over those beneath him. So why on earth did she think she had the right even to think that? Maka licked her dry lips searching for a reasonable answer. "I-I… I…"

The man before her broke into a fully blown arrogant grin as he waited for her excuse. This brought a surge of defiant courage within Maka from a place she wasn't awe of. "I'm filling in for a preoccupied associate. I apologise for the inconvenience and I can assure you this is a one off in our strict routine." She stood up, collecting her equipment and bowed respectfully to the young man, "If you will excuse me I have other chores to finish." She walked quickly to the door and was about to open it when he spoke from behind her.

"Why aren't you afraid?"

Maka turned at the strange question. "Pardon me?"

The man had a sudden serious expression and Maka had a feeling this was a change of pace for him. "Why do you not flinch from my eyes? Scream at the sight of my teeth?"

Maka frowned. "Is there a need to feel such fear towards you?"

The man stayed silent as he gazed at her, eyes too sharp Maka was becoming uncomfortable as it felt like he was reaching inside of her. She dropped her gaze as she spoke quietly, "May I leave Sir? Or is there something you require?" She looked up and the man held a smile, no sign of his serious mood from moments ago.

"Don't you even know my name?"

Maka kept her eyes to the floor. She heard the man huff before he pulled open the door for her to leave. Maka, keeping her eyes to the floor as expected by her because of her position she had momentarily forgot, respectively curtsied. Maka took her opportunity to slip out and hurry down the corridor.

"My name is Soul Evans." Maka turned in surprise. The young man, Soul, looked down after her, flashing her a sharp-toothed smirk, "For future reference."

Maka blinked before nodding and turning to rush towards the staircase, taking the steps two at a time. She reached the ground floor and flew down to the servants' room to put away the cleaning stuff. Maka clenched her fists as she leaned against the wall, her face flushed. _What was that? He… _He_ is the youngest master of the house? That arrogant…_ She shook her head angrily. Maka ignored her shaking hands, her hot face, and walked out of the storage room heading for the kitchens. She wanted to see how Tsubaki was getting on.

* * *

**Hope you liked the beginning chapter of my first Soul Eater story :)**

**Maka: I have a bad feeling about this story -_-**

**Soul: Really? I think its going to be a laugh ;)**

**Maka: ...**

**Me: RASHEL CHOP! *Magical book imprint on Soul's head***

**Soul: Why did you DO that?**

**Me: Always wanted to =^_^=**

**Tsubaki: Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey :) I'm back with a the next chapter! Yey. Sorry it took so long, I have been really ill since Monaday and have been bedridden most of the time.**

**Soul: *Huffs***

**Me: What?**

**Soul: Nothing, I just never knew the devil's spawn could get ill.**

**Me: ...**

**Maka: Soul... Say sorry.**

**Soul: What?! Why should I? It was only a joke, jeez.**

**Maka: Soul, just tell her your bloody sorry. I've only told you half of what she's done to others so-**

**Me: No need for that Maka. *Smiles too sweetly* Soul, for once, was actually correct to an extent.**

**Soul: I was?**

**Me: *Slow grin* :D But rudeness among my cast members is not well recieved by me and many who abuse this silent rule are known to disappear for a few days...**

**Tsubaki: I-I think we should start the story already.**

**Me: *Level voice* Yes. We shall.**

**Tsubaki: Enjoy everyone ^_^**

* * *

In the kitchen it was as busy as usual. Maybe even more so. Maka ducked as one of the cooks weaved around her, holding a pan full of bread rolls ready to bake. "Maka, don't just stand there." She smiled at the man, Sid was the head chef and he was such a nice man, though he still had a strong idea on how others should behave, and he almost acted like the father of most of the youngest staff.

"Maka!"

"Tsubaki," Maka called as she spun around another chef who rushed by with a large sack slung over his shoulder. "Hey, I came to see how you were getting on," Maka quietened her voice, "and to see if you got here in time."

Tsubaki flushed and smiled, "Yeah, I got here in time. If you have nothing better to do, why don't you help me with the mint chocolate puddings and ice cream."

"Mint?"

Tsubaki's eyes lit up. "You've never tasted mint?" Maka shook her head. Tsubaki twirled a knife in her hand, expertly slicing up a leaf and held out a piece for Maka. She picked it from her hand and frowned questionably. "Try it." Maka popped it into her mouth and chewed, not expecting the strange delicious yet refreshing taste she received and the smell of something sharp and sweet. Tsubaki giggled at Maka's expression, pleased that she made Maka experience something new. "Okay, now dice some of the mint leaves and put them into this mixing bowl," Tsubaki instructed as she placed the equipment in front of Maka. Maka waited a moment, watching Tsubaki get back to mixing some dark solution in a bowl with a metal thing she had once been told was called a whisk, before picking up the knife and dicing the green leafs on the wooden board. Maka enjoyed coming into the kitchen to help out when she was done. It was always busy and the cooks would interact with her like she was their own daughter. _It really was like we are family_, Maka smiled gently as she sprinkled the mint pieces into the bowl supplied.

"Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki hummed.

"Why is the kitchen so hyped up today?"

Tsubaki glanced at her, "Because the Evans' are having a dinner with a potential family. I heard they were trying to arrange for their family to be linked in some way to another leading family. They are coming to stay for a few days." Maka had guessed that they were to have others staying there by the extensive clean she was ordered to do on the right wing of the house.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!"

Movement in the kitchen halted as they heard this squeak of dismay. Risa, the head girl of the staff, stamped her foot as she shouted at the girl in front of her where she was going to find a replacement.

"Risa, what's all this noise about?" Sid asked as he strolled past with another tray of items ready to bake.

"We put out advertisements for new waitresses but only one decided to come though we were relying on both of them showing up!" Risa continued to have her dramatic breakdown.

"Calm down. No need to get so upset. You can easily get another waitress before dinner."

"It's in half an hour! Where am I going to get a girl to serve so quickly?"

Sid glanced around, eyes scanning for something. His eyes swept past Maka, who had turned back to her work, only to sweep back to rest on her. "Maka?"

Maka looked up, "Yes?" Sid looked at her expectantly. "No. No! I don't know how to be a waitress. I haven't even met the Evans! I couldn't."

Risa looked up, eyes brimming, "Maka? Please do this for me?" Maka looked helpless around, searching their faces for someone to step up and be her saviour. Abandoned, Maka sighed.

"Fine."

Risa squealed happily as she ran inside to link arms with Maka to drag her out of the kitchen. Maka allowed herself to be dragged into a small room with a waitress uniform already ready for her, but she still threw a pleading look over her shoulder at Tsubaki who stuck up her thumbs encouragingly just before the door shut.

Maka was dressed quickly in the black knee length dress with a white frilly blouse underneath, thankfully filling the pace that was meant to be filled with large breasts, and a white apron tied around her waist. Risa stood back appreciating her work.

"Well... You look the part. Now you just have to act like a well trained waitress." Maka nodded a little worried. She never had to learn proper etiquette only basic manners and behaviour expected of a maid that's rarely seen, if ever. She slipped up on that expectation only a few hours ago, Maka taunted herself. Maka listened to Risa as she recited rule after rule. By the end of the torturous crash course she received, and after she pasted a decent level going by Risa, Maka's head was reeling and dizzy.

In her daze, Maka was ordered to take the first on-tray and she hadn't realised she was about to put her quick training into use... And she was about to meet and serve the mysterious Evans family. Maka pushed her fear down as she pushed the door open with her back, balancing the trays in her hands as she twirled into the room like she was shown. Keeping her eyes relatively down and for the most part ignoring the conversations passing between the seated people at the large vanished wooden table, Maka began to distribute the starters, remembering that she was supported to serve from the seated persons right hand side.

Maka took that time to take sneak peaks at the people sitting at the table. Mistress and Master Evans were as she expected; elegant and regal, almost like a royal couple would seem. Opposite the regal couple sat a two women, one who spoke with purpose and assurance, the other, the daughter Maka guessed, seemed shy and timid when it came to others. Maka didn't pay much attention to them as she caught sight of a white haired man chatted causally with a women Maka could only describe as stunning, hair all curled into delicate spirals framing her perfect heart shaped face. _She looks like a doll_, Maka thought as she carefully placed the plate before the doll like woman. The white haired man must be the famous violinist... He reminded her of...

"Soul won't you accompany your brother in a duet? It has been so long since I heard you play," Mistress Evans spoke chillingly, accusingly. Maka tensed as she recalled where she heard that name before.

_"My names Soul Evans..." Soul flashed her a sharp-toothed smirk, "For future reference."_

Maka's eyes were draw to the other albino looking man at the table she hadn't noticed was there because of his silence. The guy who had annoyed her so earlier. _Soul_...

Soul ignored her as he regarded his mother steadily, "I would rather sit through my brothers performance this time."

"Little brother, why do you deny our mother such a simple gift of love? Don't you regard us as worthy for your music?"

"Wesley! Don't speak so sharply to your brother."

"It's okay Mother. Wes and I are just enjoying our witty bantering as per usual. Please do perform for our parents, Wes. And for our honoured guests, of course."

The older brother, Wes, stood silently and produced a violin from a casing besides his chair. Maka had reached Soul with the final starter and she tried to avoid making any contact with him as she lay his plate down neatly before him.

Without warning fingers lightly brushed Maka's wrist, brushing the bare skin producing from the long sleeved dress, leaving a burning trail in their wake. Maka's eyes flashed at Soul. He was staring straight at his brother, totally expressionless, who was about to play.

Music began to echo in the large hall causing Maka to retreat her hand like she had been burned and back out of the room like she was shown. Maka leaned against the other side of the wooden doors holding her wrist. She listened to the music Wes, the apparent famous violinist, was composing and her skin prickled with unease. With Soul's music it was tragic but soothing, but Wes' music was the complete opposite. The tune was what others would say was cheerful and upbeat yet Maka felt that there was something dark underneath Wes' cheery sound.

Maka shook her head, clearing it of those preposterous thoughts. _It's just music_, she thought rolling her eyes. _There no hidden meanings beneath it_. Maka, collecting herself, walked back to the kitchen to collect the next course. She smiled at her co-waitress as she past her, probably going to collect the dishes from the course she had just distributed, as she walked into the kitchen. A red mop of hair caught her attention.

"Rini?"

The women twirled, her slightly wrinkled face beaming as she swooped in for a hug, twirling Maka easily with her. "Maka, Maka, Maka! Thank you so much for taking on the master bedroom this morning."

Maka nodded, pink cheeks glowing as she remembered how she had made a fool of herself in front of Soul. Rini gave her a funny look but she then began to smirk knowingly. "So what did you think of the young Master?"

Maka's eyes flickered up at Rini before she collected herself. "He was an arrogant, egotistical, egocentric-"

"Wow, don't say what you really think Maka," Rini drawls sarcastically. "You shouldn't speak so freely about the Masters, especially when it's an unfavourable analysis."

Maka blew her bangs from her eyes, "I doubt one of the Masters would bother themselves to wander down to the kitchen to see if their servants thought as highly of them as they may think of themselves."

Rini shook her head at Maka's response then stopped as she took in Maka's appearance. "Why are you dressed like that?"

A chef flew by them, handing Maka the next course as he did. "Don't ask," Maka sighed as she balanced the large tray. "See you later Rini," Maka called as she carefully backed out of the busy kitchen.

* * *

**So what do you think? Did I write a decent enough chapter just before I took ill?**

**Soul: Maka, you didn't have to call me all that.**

**Maka: I didn't! She wrote it!**

**Soul: Still...**

**BlackStar: WHY HAVEN'T I BEEN INTRODUCED?!**

**Me: Shut the hell up BlackStar! You'll come into the story eventually. Calm the f*ck down!**

**BlackStar: BUT I'M THE STAR OF THIS MEASLY BORING STORY!**

**Me: Excuse me?!**

**Tsubaki: BlackStar, calm down please. You will get your chance to-**

**BlackStar: BUT I SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN THE FIRST CHAPTER! I AM GOING TO SURPASS GOD AND I'M NOT EVEN IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**Me: Grrrr...**

**Maka: MAKAAAA CHOP! *Indents BlackStar's head***

**Me: O.o Thanks.**

**Maka: He was annoying me U_U**

**BlackStar: X_X**

**Tsuabki: BlackStar! BlackStar! Say something. BlackStar?**

**Me: Hope you liked this chapter :3**

**Soul: *Looks behind and the madness* Please review... *Sigh* This is so not cool.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been so busy and haven't actually written any more... Yeah, I know. Bad Rashel. Anyway, I just decided to post what I've done :D**

**Alright everyone! Get ready, we're gonna start! I gotta get going and revise for a test so hop to it!**

**Maka: *Reading a book***

**Soul: *Sleeping***

**Tsubaki: *Trying to calm down Blackstar***

**Me: -_-... GET IN LINE NOW!**

**Everyone: O_O..**

**Maka: *Jumps and drops book***

**Soul: *Shakes, falls off the sofa and wakes up startles***

**Tsubaki: *Flintches while Blackstar freezes and peers behind them***

**Me: Jeez, you guys are awful for time wasting.**

**Death the Kid: Tell me about it V_V They never start at 8 on the dot. The most perfect, symmertical number there is and they don't start at 8 AND AND AND-**

**Me: Annnnyyyway, lets start.**

**Tsubaki: Please enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

The music had came to a smooth stop as Maka re-entered the room, her balancing act becoming more fluent as time went on, and she quietly began placing the meals. They smelt delicious; Maka couldn't help but think as she lay one of the identical courses before Mistress Evans. Maka would often dream of the exquisite smell of the food she glimpsed in the kitchen, the imaginary juicy rich taste running down her throat, the mere memory of these dreams made her mouth water.

Unknowingly, Maka was onto her final dish to serve, her mind still on the fantasy of taking the food she was giving out and scoffing it down with a profane show of manners.

"We would like more wine."

Maka had just laid the last plate and was about to leave when the female voice turned her to stone. She glanced up to see Mistress Evan looking at her as if she were some prawn at her disposal and she was still displeased. Maka wished she had been quicker with her retreating but now she was forced to look like a fool for not knowing how to react. Maka noticed a hand twitching and she realised that she was just behind Soul who was flicking his hand to the right. Was his hand irritated? She followed the movements to see the ice bucket holding the champagne in a seventy degree angle.

Maka gratefully sprung to the bucket, taking the cold wine bottle. She quickly stepped around the table to pour the clear liquid into Mistress Evan's glass. When Maka was about to go and place the bottle back Mistress Evan's clicked her tongue disapprovingly. Maka looked up automatically at her then her eyes flickered unconsciously at Soul who she hoped would give her another clue at what she was being silently asked to do. Soul didn't look at her but he did down the rest of his drink, tipping the empty glass making it glint at her. Empty glass... Maka took in the many almost empty glasses and smoothly positioned herself in order to begin to top them up. Again, Soul was the last to be served and she couldn't help but feel grateful. Even if he was a spoiled arrogant brat he had still helped her out when he didn't have to.

Maka retreated from the room that was filled with gossip she didn't much care for after she had replaced the wine bottle. Only one more course, only one more, Maka reassured herself. She may get away with her slight mishaps in the serving of the main course if she can serve the desserts without any problems.

Maka was surprised when she got to the kitchen that Tsubaki was in a small argument with Risa and the other waitress.

"Hey, what's going on?" Maka slipped by to be next to Tsubaki.

"Poppy refuses to continue without her payment," Risa spared Maka a small glance before glaring at the girl before her, "though the original agreement was that you and the girl who didn't show up would be paid after you had done the job."

"I can't control whether Lilly was going to come or not. She told me to go on. I didn't know she was going to skip out if town with half our company's money!" The girl, Poppy, spat back.

"Hold on, your names are Poppy and Lilly?" Maka couldn't help but ask. She knew she was skipping over the actual problem but this was too much for her to ignore.

"Yes," Poppy sounded a little defensive.

Maka bit her lip to stop from laughing. She rubbed her hand over her face covering her smile as she twisted her head to see Tusbaki having the same trouble as her. Giving Tusbaki a 'you've got to be kidding me' look before she coughed to clear her throat and turn back. "Okay. I see why you want the money up front, your apparent co-worker stealing the companies' money and all, but I'm sure you can understand why we only wish to pay you after the work is done. Yes?"  
Poppy reluctantly nodded but opened her mouth as if to argue.

Maka continued quickly. "So why don't you go and collect the dishes from the main and then you can leave. But if you do you will only receive half of the pay originally agreed on."

"What?" Poppy screeched.

"We are not reliable for anything that has happened to you and for you to refuse to finish the job you had taken on its only fair you get the pay for the work you alone did."

Maka paused letting this sink in, "But if you also collect the dessert dishes and help clean up as planned you will be paid for your work and your missing partners work. Agreed?" Poppy glared at Maka for a moment before reality set in and she dropped her head.

"Alright."

"Glad that's sorted out," Risa breathed. "Now go and wait to collect the finished cutlery." Poppy nodded and left as instructed. Risa, relieved, looked at Maka as if she was an angel from the heavens that had been sent to her aid, "Thank you Maka. She was being really stubborn."

"No doubt. Where did you find that waitress company in the first place?"

"I just heard about them somewhere. I guess I should have gone with the really expensive but well known one's rather than them..."

"At least the problem is solved," Tsubaki said as she tossed a pan to a chef who needed it. "Hey, Maka. Rini was wondering if you wanted to do the master bedroom again tomorrow."

"What?"

Tusbaki looked at her over her shoulder before back down to the dishes she was cleaning off with another girl. "She said she had a feeling you wouldn't mind. She said she'll take on the smaller guest's room if you do."

Maka looked at her as if she had spontaneously sprouted wings before her. "She must be joking."

"She looked pretty serious to me."

"Where is she?"

"She rushed off somewhere. Probably so she wouldn't have to deal with you," Tsubaki teased.

"Which way?" Tsubaki pointed towards the back door but before she could take off Risa had her arm in a bruising grasp.

"Wow, where do you think you're going? The next course has to be served," Risa yanked Maka towards the entrance of the kitchen, the opposite way to Maka's prey, and shoved a tray with the desserts Maka had helped to make into her arms. Risa ushered her out of the door down the hall with her hands before disappearing back inside.

Maka rolled her eyes and walked down to the dining room.

When Maka entered she noticed the strange shift in atmosphere. Conversations between those on the table were suddenly clipped and sharp. Some disagreement must have occurred, Maka assumed as she laid the first two desserts before Master Evans and Mistress Evans.

"But Medusa, surely you had every intention to agree with this arrangement when you decided to stay at our humble home," Mistress Evan's coolly spoke.

"At the time I had been considering this arrangement's possibilities but I cannot deny that I also had doubts in these affairs."

"Pray tell. What are these alleged doubts you speak of?"

"I have heard of your... Situation with your son and you must understand that I do not wish for my daughter to be associated with such a scandals young man."

Maka caught Soul's face, his set jaw and stony gaze, and saw the vain in his neck jump. He was angry... She could feel the heat radiating off him but none else paid him mind. Except the young woman with the short lilac hair who fidgeted, casting Soul a nervous glance. She obviously didn't enjoy being there and Maka felt a need to hug her, protect her from those who were going to abuse her shy skittish nature. Which was absurd, Maka chilled herself. That girl was the daughter of a wealthy family and she is bound to have more protection than Maka could even comprehend.

Mistress Evan's seemed to be irritated at the woman's, Maka was sure she heard her name was Medusa, comment. "But these arraignments would also benefit you greatly as you already know. Our contacts would become yours which I have been told is your deepest desire in this marriage."

"And of the young man's... Illness?"

Soul was ill? Would that explain why his hair was white? No, his brother has the same hair only differently styled. Maybe it explained why his curtains were drawn... An illness due to sunlight? It wasn't unheard of but it certainly wasn't something a family wanted to be passed down from generation to generation. Maka had served Wesley, the beautiful young woman, Medusa and just placed a plate before her daughter when someone spoke to Maka directly.

"I despise sweet things. Remove it."

Maka looked at the sound of the voice. It was the doll who was speaking to her, her flawless face screwed up in displeasure. "My apologies," Maka spoke automatically as she moved to place the plate back onto her tray. "Is there anything else you desire instead?"

The young woman inspected Maka from pigtailed head to black flat shoed toe. "Yes. I would like a bitter Tunisian orange and olive oil cake." The woman flipped her perfect ringlets over her shoulder with a sweep of her hand, batting her long dark lashes semi-innocently and smiled at Maka who could only think of the irony. This woman claimed to dislike sweet things but her smile was as sweet as can be. Maka repressed the urge to snigger and bowed her head respectfully.

"As you wish Miss." Maka was taught that she was only to refer to the actual residents of the house, those she served, as Master or Mistress.

The women huffed, her eye twitching; she turned to Wesley besides her to strike up a rather boring conversation if his expression was anything to go by. Maka served Soul before rushing out to the kitchen to inform the chefs of the awkward women's demands. As expected Sid and the others weren't happy about the dismissive response to their dessert but proceed to make the order. The dessert was rushed through the process but it still came out looking perfectly delicious. Maka smiled meekly as she left with the lone plate on her tray. She entered the dining hall quietly and could guess that the conflict between the families still hadn't been resolved.

Maka walked around the table to present the prissy doll with her picky dessert.

"Took your time," she snipped as Maka placed it down.

Maka withheld her tongue. No doubt if she retaliated with the chosen words she had quickly selected she would be brutally punished. Most likely whipped. _Keep it together Maka_, she warned herself firmly. "My apologies."

She huffed again, "It seems like none these days can get the right staff, am I correct my darling?" She lovingly ran her hand over the relaxed netted ones of Wesley. He all but ignored her affections and seemed all too interest in Maka who obliviously left, a little ticked off. Especially when she heard Mistress Evan's amused words, "Isn't she just delightful, dear."

Maka heard Master Evan's level reply just before she shut the door.

"Precious."

...

Maka sighed as she flumped back onto her small matters. Tsubaki grumbled in the mattress and thin blanket besides her. Maka had been the last to clean up, allowing the others to go before her, and she was finally ready to fall into a long awaited slumber thankfully back in her own ragged comfortable clothes. When she had came back from cleaning up she was the last one awake in the room, the men already snoring and the children fidgeting as they shuffle closer to each other for comfort. So much for giving Rini an ear full for leaving her with the Master bedroom again tomorrow... _Soul's room... I'd promised that my appearance in his room was a one off_, Maka sighed as she shifted onto her side staring at Tsubaki's sleeping face. She closed her eyes, forcing the memory of this morning and dinner away as she prayed for emptiness to claim her mind in order to sleep.

* * *

**Like it?**

**Maka: I hate that doll girl! How dare she make a fool of me! *Steaming***

**Soul: Calm down Maka, she was only-**

**Maka: MAKA CHOP! *Magical book print in Soul's head* Don't stick up for her!**

**Blackstar: HAHAHAHAHA... BAHAHAHAHA :D You sure got clobbered Soul.**

**Tsubaki: Ah... Guys, lets just go and have some punch and-**

**Me: Save your breath Tsubaki. I may be a so called physico but even I can see a lost cause when its right in front of me *Irritated sigh***

**Soul: What was that for?! Jeez, Maka, just because you're flat chested unlike Miss-**

**Maka: WHAT?! MAKA CHOP!**

**Soul: *Dizzy lying on the floor***

**Blackstar: Buhahahahahaha!**

**Maka: MAKA CHOP!**

**Blackstar: *Joined Soul on the floor, dizzy as hell***

**Tsubaki: Maybe you went a little too far Maka... Blackstar? Blackstar?**

**Me: -_- Please review or this lot will murder each other.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :D It's been a while. I was going to update before Chirstmas for a sort of gift but... That didn't go as planned :P And I've been trying to study for my first As-level Chemistry exam O_O So I'm kinda worried so haven't had much time to write but for you guys I stayed up till one in the morning trying to get this done! ;D Yep, I love you that much.**

**Soul: You? Love?**

**Me: Soul, I'm pretty sleep deprived so shut the hell up!**

**Soul: *Mutter* More like morality deprived..**

**Me: Grrrr V_V**

**Tsubaki: Maybe we should start the chapter?**

**Me: *Huff* Alright then.**

**Death the Kid: Enjoy everyone ^_^ Don't worry I will show up in the story eventually-**

**Me: Oh, be quiet and start the chapter already.**

**Death the Kid: -_- Enjoy...**

* * *

Crashing and cluttering in the kitchen down the corridor from the servants' quarters awoke Maka. Groaning she pushed up from her bed and looked around. The youngest of the staff were still sound asleep, their bodies not acquired to the early rising and work filled days quite just yet. She looked to her side to see that Tsubaki was already gone, probably helping out in the kitchen, and her guilt for almost missing yesterdays breakfast compelling her to get up so early.

Maka placed her bare feet onto the cold floor, clutching her knees to her chest as she yawned before scrubbing at her face to rid herself of any sleep dust. At least, she had always told the youngsters stories of tiny mystical creatures which flew all over the world putting people to sleep using sleep dust, ensuring that they had peaceful dreams. Strangely enough, even the elder members would hang around while she told these stories, seeming to enjoy how she spun her words on thin sparkly threads, coating the children's minds with a small barrier against the harshness of reality. Of course, Maka knew darker stories which had been asked for but she reframed from telling most of them.

Maka searched for her hopefully dry clothes, having cleaned them the night before, and with some luck they were completely dry when she tracked them down on a small hanger. Slipping out of her thin ragged night gown she quickly changed into her usual clothing. She grabbed the two thin elastics; she had the same ones that she used when she still lived with her father, and quickly style her hair. She had let her hair dry naturally without being in its usual night buns so when she had it up into pigtails she still had a rather large wave to the hair, some pieces curling gently, but they would drop out by the end of the day.

Maka had been deliberately focusing intently on her morning routine just so she wouldn't have to remember her tasks for the day. But, alas, her routine was pretty short so as she walked out of the door and down the hall her mood plummeted, her aura darkening. Maybe she should have waked Rini up just so she could chew off her hear then and not regret leaving her be.

Sighing, Maka walked into the kitchen only to be hit with the delicious sent of fresh baked bread. Aimlessly Maka wandered towards the main source and stood staring at the bread roles of succulent heavenly goodness. Maka drew in the smell, desire coursing trough her towards her empty stomach.

"You seem happy this morning," Sid commented, drawing Maka from her daze in which she was biting into the plump roles. She blinked over her shoulder and grinned menacingly. Sid laughed as he was called to the other end of the kitchen but not before he tapped the raven haired girl who after a second spun over to Maka smirking.

"Hungry?"

Maka looked at her, her stomach growling as if it was answering itself. "Not at all."

Tsubaki huffed, taking one of the roles from the tray. She offered it to Maka who sceptically examined the role. Tsubaki rolled her eyes and forced the role into Maka's hand giving her a wink. "You need your strength if you're going to do one of the main bedroom's then help with the dinner preparations."

Maka's mood, which had risen considerably when she had bit into the fluffy bun, plunged to the centre of the earth. "Don't remind me. Are the Evans' demanding another fine meal or are they reducing the fancy expectations?"

Tsubaki shook her head at Maka's tone. "You really should mind what you say Maka." Maka huffed through her nose, looking around the kitchen. "And yes, they have asked for their usual standard and nothing too extravagant."

Muttering to her self Maka twirled a baby knife in her hands, "Maybe they don't wish to impress those women due to their argument at dinner."

"What?" Tsubaki eyes the possible weapon in Maka's hands wearily. She was twirling it skilfully though it seemed to be an absentminded reaction to her annoyance and

Tsubaki worried that Maka may hurt herself... _Or anyone else for that matter_, Tsubaki thought quietly as she slipped the knife from Maka's hands receiving a puzzled look from the blonde girl. "Shouldn't you go and get a head start on the young master's room? I'm sure he will be up any moment."

"How would you know that?"

"Because," Tsubaki began, picking up a cheese greater, "I heard from Risa that the young master has been _encouraged _to take the young lady in the guest wing out for a walk around the beautiful gardens." Tsubaki studied Maka's reaction intently.

"Oh," Maka breathed. That meant she may get away with cleaning his room and getting back into the servants wing before he gets back. _Perfect_, Maka thought relieved.

"Uh-huh," Tsubaki said, noticing Maka's spaced out expression. She bumped Maka with her hip. Maka blinked up at Tsubaki and smiled ruefully.

"When did Risa say that the young Master would be up?"

"Uhhh…" Tsubaki hummed thoughtfully, "About now?" Maka rolled her eyes at her friend's vagueness. Maka bid farewell to Tsubaki as she left, determined to get the Master bedroom cleaned before Soul could even see her smoke shadow.

By the time Maka had collected her things and reached the large doors of Soul's room her confidence had diminished to the side of her shoes. She stood there, listening for any movement at all in the room she now faced. _My the guardians of the spirit world smile upon me_, Maka gave a silent prayer.

Slowly, Maka creaked open the door and peered inside curiously. None seemed to be present but upon entering Maka made a resistive decision to check the music room before starting. It was still dark inside the quite room, so dark it took Maka's eyes a moment to adjust to the sudden dimness. She stepped inside and wondered over to the black grand piano. Its condition was impeccable, as if only recently bought but Maka could just make out a silver plaque with a name and date written upon it. _It's almost antique_, Maka thought, lightly running her finger tips across the key guard. Maka's hand halted where it brushed the cool polished wood. She should get to work for she couldn't be sure when Soul would be back.

She hurried from the room and began to strip the late bed of its covers. Once again, her mind began to wonder but it took an unusual turn. Rather than remembering how she had come to be in this situation, or how she was going to help Tsubaki who she had made promise not to leave again without her, it spiralled down a road of unexplored territory.

Maka had never immersed herself in the idle gossip involving the family of which she served, though she couldn't deny that she wasn't interested in them, but now her mind was drawing deep inside of itself searching for something. Maybe it was because she was cleaning the youngest Masters room, but Maka had a creeping urge to understand why his room was always dark, why he was never mentioned before, why he was... Like he was when she first met him, though the memory still made her face hot with embarrassment. His strange question bubbled to the surface of her pool of knowledge, echoing in her head_; "Why aren't you afraid?" Why wasn't I afraid?_ _Other in her position would have been at the sight of his swirling bloody eyes, his predator like teeth, and his sharp gaze. His strange appearance... _Why did it stir a familiar sense inside her? She frowned. A muddled memory fell before her glazed eyes but it was like seeing through a thick layer of fog. _Mom...?_

Maka didn't have many memories of her mother, her only being a child when she had left, so every memory of her Maka treasured dearly. Maka was shaking, breathing hard as she closed her eyes, forcing her mind to delve deeper into the fog. But she couldn't go any further. She was rooted to the floor and the air around her tightened, restricting her breathing, as she struggled. _Mom! Mom!_

Gasping, Maka opened her eyes. She was on her hands and knees, her breathing irregular, her body suddenly cold. She leaned back to sit on her feet only to glance around like she had never seen the room before. Maka shook, struggling to stand on her feet. _I have to get out..._ She looked around. She had yet to return the mass of music records its assigned shelf. Luckily, just before her weird memory lapse she had completed scrubbing the floor, so counting herself blessed she quickly set to sorting out the music into piles and wiping the down. _I only filed these away yesterday_, Maka mentally sighed disapprovingly. _It's almost like the young Master was deliberately messing up his room just to annoy her._ Maka rolled her eyes at her own absurd thoughts_. I promised that I wasn't to be assigned this room again so why would he make more mess deliberately? It's not like he did it just on the odd chance I was stuck with his room again..._

Maka stood wiping herself down, giving the now light filled room an approving nob before going to collect her things. Maka, pleased to be done and anxious to leave to get some air, floated over to the door. She reached for the handle and it gave a silent turn... But Maka wasn't doing it. Maka quickly withdrew her hand, taking a few light steps back to avoid the swing of the heavy door as Soul stepped inside. Soul looked up just as he took his first step and for a brief moment he was surprised to see the frozen blonde. The moment passed and a signature smirk settled upon his lips.

Maka's last thoughts before Soul took another step towards her, his eyes alight with mischief, was; _did I replace the towels in the bathroom?  
_

* * *

**Maka: That was my last thought? :/**

**Me: Yes.**

**Soul: I thought I had more effect on you than that Maka ;)**

**Maka: *Shoves him off the chair* In your dreams.**

**Soul: Oh, don't worry. You're always in my dreams ;D**

**Tsubaki: O/O *Coughs and trys to change the conversation* Rashel, shouldn't you explain who the doll girl was from the last chapter?**

**Me: All in good tine :) **

**BlackStar: WHEN WILL I COME IN TO THIS STORY?! MY FANS ARE MISSING ME!**

**Me: *Rubs temples annoyed* All. In. Good. Time.**

**BlackStar: BUT I SHOULDA BEEN IN THE FIRST-**

**Me: SHUT UP! *BlackStar looks surprised* Look, I'll make a deal with you. If your so called "Fan's" care for you so much then if they request your presence soon in this story then I will introduce you earlier, but untill then please, for the love of Lord Death, be quiet!**

**BlackStar: Hmmm... *Grins* DEAL! *I glare at him*... Cugh... Deal ^^) Review so I can come into the story my beloved fans! Vote to see your new God in the next chapter! :D**

**Me: *Sighs* For the love of- *Flops onto the sofa filled with past exam papers* Review for my sanity, **_please_**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :) Next chapter! :) I think you may like this chapter a little bit more than normal ;)**

**Maka: I don't like that sound of that O_O**

**Tsubaki: Me either O_o**

**Soul: I dunno, I'm looking forward to it ;)**

**Me: Guys, stop the flirting, we need to start!**

**Maka&Soul: Flirting?! *Looks at each other and jump away* We ain't flirting!**

**Me:Yeah, yeah V_V**

**Death the Kid: Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The silence was deafening. Soul watched the young blonde as her eyes dilated and her clever mind whirled looking for something to say.

Soul raised a brow, interested in what the young maid had to say, which was a change of pace for him. But he ignored his nagging mind, which was questioning him why, for this girl alone, had he changed his behaviour? She was a maid, like all others, no difference, and they weren't meant to be even seen never mind heard. He grew up believing that, his father having gave him a beating when he had thought otherwise when he was younger.

Maybe it was the awfully early rise he was commanded to do this morning in order to take the young Miss Crona around the gardens. They had walked in silence for most of the journey, his earlier attempts to make conversation faltering by the young lady's extensive bashful demeanour. Her, though lovely mannered as she was, lack of confidence had made him yearn for a more responsive companion, and just his luck, he had came back to his room to find one right before him.

Finally Maka spoke, "Excuse me." It was barely a whisper but when she made a move for the door Soul saw her intentions and causally blocked her exit, gracefully shutting the door behind him at the same time. Maka backed up a few steps as she kept her eyes averted out of respect. She couldn't afford another relapse in manners like the last time. Soul had been kind when he had kept her actions a secret, even helping her when she was in trouble, but she couldn't count on it a second time.

Soul carefully watched her carefully. "If I recall correctly, I was assured yesterday that this situation was an irregular occurrence and wouldn't happen a second time. Have you informed my parents of these new arrangements or are these an act for attention?" Maka twitched at the last part, irritated.

Maka, her mind not failing her for a second time, bowed respectfully, "I apologise for having unintentionally lied to you, Master. These are not permanent arrangements." After a small pause Maka spoke strongly, showing a façade of courage she did not feel, "I will accept punishment as you see fit."

Soul gazed at the bowing girl, absorbing her words. "Will you accept any punishment, that of your body or of your mind?"

Soul noted the young maid's body become ridged. "Yes, Master Evans." Soul grinned. He stepped closer to her but she stayed deathly still, waiting to be struck at. A warm hand kissed her shoulder, travelling up her neck to reach her chin which, after a small amount of pressure, lifted to meet blazing eyes. Soul made her straighten, her head still tilted up to look into his eyes. He stepped closer, close enough for him to feel the heat radiating off of her. He smirked at the anxious face of the maid.

"Anything?" Soul dropped his voice to be just above a whisper.

He felt her drawn in a heavy breath, "Y-yes, Master."

Soul didn't know what he was doing any longer. He had meant this to be a joke, to get her uncomfortable enough to back off and be defensive, like she was the first time she was in his room, but she did neither and he found with a strange realisation, he didn't want her to.

Soul smirked, hiding his own uncertainty, flashing his sharp teeth at her, hoping that it would make her back off just so he wouldn't be the one to back down first. His pride refused for such a pathetic reaction. The higher class walked, talked, thought with purpose. They did not simply start something without the intention of finishing it. And abandoning it, whatever that may be, was simply out of the question.

Soul stared down at the maid, her emerald eyes wide but not with fear, with mystification. They drew him in deeper, he was almost drowning in the deep green seas but when his head went under he wasn't that bothered. _This was wrong. This was undignified of him, being so close, so cosy, with a maid._ _She was below him... Right?_ His father's chipped voice, his harsh expectations just as harshly beaten into him, called him back to reality. Soul's eyes refocused and that's when he noticed that he had unconsciously inched closer to the maid, who's face has become more relaxed though her eyes still contained a hint of reluctance. Soul withdrew hastily, moving out of the way to the exit, coughing to clear his oddly thick throat. "You may leave." He sounded gruff and sharp. Maka silently opened the door and slipped out without removing her graze from the floor.

Her heart thudded as she walked away, her mind blank with shock. She mindlessly wondered down to store away the equipment she still clutched in her hands. She settled on the windowsill of one of the small windows at the back of the house, enjoying the cold breeze on her clammy skin. The breeze, much to her appreciation, seemed to draw everything from her; her confusion, her worries, even her painful memories.

Soul back inside the room paced with annoyance before placing one of his records, from the neatly stacked shelves, on the player he backed up a few steps only to flop back onto the freshly made bed. His eyes drifted closed, ears filled with dark sweet melodies; his last though was a complaint of how it was going to take him agers to get his messily organised record piles back in findable places.

...

"Maka, are you alright?"

Maka opened her eyes, blinking rapidly to rid the strange wave of sleep that had threatened to drown her. She looked up only to see the worried face of her friend.

"Maka?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I just... Why are you here?"

Tsubaki avoided eye contact.

"Tsubaki. Where did you plan on going?" Maka insisted, her mind quietly scorning herself for zoning out. How long had she been sitting at the window?

"I was..." Tsubaki spoke quietly, maybe hoping Maka wouldn't hear, "going to see him..."

"You were planning to leave without me?" Maka snipped. "You promised."

"Sorry..." Tsubaki dropped her head, ashamed.

Maka sighed, mentally checking her schedule. "Are you free now?" Tsubaki nodded, her head still bent. "Alright. Wait here and I'll find someone to cover us, and then we'll sneak out." Maka rushed off, trusting her friend not to run off. Maka didn't have to go far till she crossed paths with one of her co-worker. Once she was sure that Risa would be told, Maka quickly grabbed her jacket before she returned to find Tsubaki staring out of the window absently. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Tsubaki smiled, though her eyes were still gazing at something far off. Tsubaki swung her legs over the window sill and jumped down, landing lightly.

Maka placed her foot on the windowsill; taking a small calming breath, she pushed off, launching herself out only to land on the balls of her feet besides Tsubaki.

"Where is he?" Maka asked after a small pause.

Tsubaki looked at Maka as she braced herself on the large oak tree. "A friend is watching him. We'll take it from there."

This was news to Maka. "A friend?" She inquired as she watched Tsubaki hoist herself onto the lower branches with ease. Tsubaki hid her rose tinted face as she tenderly walked across the branch towards the high stone wall. Maka pulled herself up and followed, leaning forward to catch a glimpse of Tsubaki's somewhat flushed cheeks. Maka, confused, hopped onto the top of the wall, turning to catch Tsubaki's eyes as she balanced herself, preparing for the leap. Maka looked at her expectantly.

"Who is it?"

"N-none," Tsubaki stupidly answered, her cheeks flaming.

"Is it..." Maka paused, trying to connect the dots, "a boy?" Maka wasn't usually this slow, but her lack of knowledge on the male female dynamics had her slightly baffled, and her dragging out the answer only succeed in embarrassing Tsubaki further. "Is it?" Maka took her silence to be an addition and she rocked back onto her feet, having leaned forwards to stare into Tsubaki's face. Tsubaki ignored her friend as she scaled the wall and dropped onto the pavement beyond it. Maka followed and had to hurry in her steps to keep up with her friend. "Who is he?" Maka asked curiously.

"He's... He..." Tsubaki quickened. This was why she had tried to slip away from Maka to go and see him. She now had to choose between telling Maka herself or leading her to the source of Tsubaki's embarrassment only to find someone Maka wasn't too approving of after the first time. She was torn. She hated having to keep secrets from her friends, especially Maka, but how was she meant to go about telling her? She couldn't exactly blurt it out during their down time, nor could she spill her guts to her when Maka came into the kitchens to help. With a sigh Tsubaki turned to her friend, stopping just at the ridge of the ally leading to the busy town. "Okay, I'll tell you."

Maka stood quietly, patiently waiting for Tsubaki to explain.

"His name's BlackStar and he saved my life..." She began, her mind rushing back to the memory almost fondly.

* * *

**Omg! They almost kissed! O_o What a scandal!**

**Soul: That was so uncool -_-**

**Maka: Excuse me?! Its not like I wanted to kiss you either! *Huffs annoyed***

**Soul: ... Maka, I was talking about Rashel saying it was a scandal and cutting off when Tsubaki was about to explain... What do you mean, you didn't want to kiss me?**

**Maka: ... Ah... *Blushes and looks away* N-n-nothing! Nothing at all.**

**Me: ^_^ I truely love scandal's at times, I really do.**

**Death the Kid: You're really sadistic, Rashel... How is it that you haven't surpassed the Kishin yet?**

**Me: That is the mystery ;)**

**Patty: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Me: Oh god -_-**

**Liz: Maybe you should tell the audience-**

**Me: Yeah, I know. *Sigh* Sorry BlackStar and Death the Kid weren't in this chapter but they will show up I swear. BlackStar will be in the next chapter where as Death the Kid... I can't be so sure :P I have an idea of how to introduce them (Kid, Liz and Patty) but its, you know, getting to that stage that's taking a while :)**

**Maka: Please review :)**

**Soul: Seriously Maka, what did you mean? Wouldn't you like to kiss me? *Hurt***

**Maka: O_O ah... *Flaming red***

**Tsubaki: Review, review, review! XD If you do I may tell you about my first meeting with BlackStar ;)**

**Me: Tsubaki, you're catching my evilness... I like it! =^_^=**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I live! Muhahahahahahaha!**

**Soul: Greaaaat -sarcasm-**

**Me: Isn't it ;)**

**Maka: You've taken your sweet time-**

**BlackStar: I'M FINALLY IN THIS STUPID STORY! BOW DOWN TO ME MY LOYAL-**

**Me: BlackStar... *Rubs temples* STHU!**

**BlackStar: ...**

**Me: Thank you. Yes, I took me time but that was because of life complications and the fact that I was stuck in the dreaded writers block stage. Yes, BlackStar's in this chapter. Yes-**

**Liz: Yes, she hopes people will forgive her for her tardyness or whatever *Inspects nails***

**Patty: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD**

**Me: ... I give up. Next time all you guys will handle the intro's, I'm done with this *Beep*. Just get on with the story -_-**

**Death the Kid: Enjoy! :3**

**Liz: Hahahaahahahahahaha :P Happy Eater everyone!**

**Patty: Oh no, not chocolate time -_- she's gonna be high as a kite!**

**Liz: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHhahakhdaknd loHOHhaha XDDD**

* * *

Three precise knocks at the door aroused Soul from his light slumber, three precise knocks is what took his lazy mind to identify the person just beyond the thick wooden doors. Soul groaned as he pushed himself off of the soft bed to stroll over and creaked the door open. There stood his mother, her cold expression contrasting with her bright eyes, eyes filled of dangerous knowledge and cunning. Soul swung open the heavy door with ease, politely offering his mother entry though he had the urge to slam the door before she took her first step.

"Why are you procrastinating all alone in your room on such a wonderful day?" she spoke accusingly, as if offended that he had ignored her silent demand. Soul followed his mother over to the window where she peered out onto the large elaborately designed garden. Soul stayed quiet, having no real response to offer as an excuse. He had come back to his room to hide away, though admitting it would be like admitting defeat. His mother looked over at him, noting his crumbled untucked white shirt with the first few buttons undone and bare feet, tutting in mild disgust. "How was your walk with the lovely Miss Crona?"

"It was pleasant." Soul wasn't in the mood for mind games and his mother was wielding the most prodigious webs known.

She waited a beat, waiting for Soul to elaborate but when he didn't she raised a perfectly sculpted brow. "Are you going to be taking Miss Crona to the fire festival this month?" Soul jerked in surprise. To mask his reaction he turned and smoothed out his rumpled bed sheets. Soul felt a little dizzy as he straightened, keeping his back to his mother and her piercing eyes.

"I wasn't planning on it," Soul answered carefully. _What_ _was her game..?_

"I've been informed that the fire dancers are to attend this year's festivities. Their spectacular acts are known worldwide and is said to be an unforgettable experience. I suspect that Miss Crona would be delighted to see such a marvellous sight."

Soul breathed out quietly before turning to face his mother. "Then I would be a dreadful excuse for a gentleman if I didn't take Miss Crona to the festival," Soul mastered his most charming smile, the back of his neck prickling at the scepticism in his mothers fierce glowing eyes.

"Yes. Indeed you would. Would you like me to inform Lady Medusa of this arrangement? I'm sure she'll be thrilled." Soul's mother matched his smile with a chilling one of her own. She lifted her white leather glove to Soul's cheek, whom took care not to flinch from the contact, and spoke soberly, "You're just like your father."

Before Soul could grasp her words she was moving deliberately towards the doors. Soul waited to hear the heavy thud of the doors swinging closed before he slumped onto the bed, his eyes wide as a baby deer's. _I... I can go outside?_

_..._

Maka followed her friend, still slightly reeling from what she'd just been told. They stopped before a shabby looking building with a large hole in the roof and Maka gave Tsubaki a doubtful look. Ignoring her, Tsubaki tapped the cracked glass twice quickly and for a third time after a short pause. A crash behind the door caused Maka to jump. The door gave a shuddering breath before succumbing to the delicate push Tsubaki gave. Tsubaki walked in with Maka cautiously stepping in after her.

Footsteps echoed from upstairs where Tsubaki was leading her. The sound of muttering ceased as they passed multiple rooms, so when a sudden shout bellowed in the quiet Maka couldn't be blamed for what she did next. Pushing her friend behind her, Maka steeled herself, swinging her foot to connect with the obnoxiously loud idiot's head. The figure staggered and when Maka went to take advantage of his disorientation Tsubaki's hand grasped Maka's upper arm tugging her away from the mop of strange blue hair.

"Maka, stop it!"

Maka huffed and looked at her.

"This is BlackSta-"

"I'm BlackStar, and I'm going to surpass the Gods!" The figure gloated. Maka blinked.

"I'm sorry?"

"You can't hear, little girl? I'm your future God! Bow to me, loyal servants!" The boy laughed, long, loud and hard.

Maka turned to her friend as if to say, _Really? This idiot?_

Tsubaki flushed but she smiled at the boy affectionately. Maka glanced at the supposed saviour of her best friend. The boy stepped forward giving Maka a moronic grin. His royal blue hair was styled at ridiculous angles, in a star. _He seems to be taking his name a little too literally_... _He's... he's coming right at me_, Maka huffed as she twirled out of the blue moron's grasp only to sweep his feet from under him. Instead of going down BlackStar expertly planted his hands above his head and shoved to land onto his feet. He spun to reveal his glowing smile. "What is your problem?" Maka demanded.

"Tsubaki told me that her friend was a good fighter and I had to find out if she was telling the truth." The boy grinned, "You're good. Of course, you're not as amazing as me but you're alright... For a girl that is," he laughed again and Maka had to grind her teeth from snapping at him... _Or snapping his neck_. He'd saved her friend's life; the least she could do is try to be civil. Her strict etiquette kicked in and she bowed shallowly to the suddenly quiet boy.

"Thank you for saving Tsubaki. I'm indebted to you."

BlackStar's eyes flickered over at Tsubaki surprised by how accurately she had described the blonde. BlackStar grinned and held his hand out causing the blonde to recoil ready to fight. She looked at his hand with confusion. BlackStar rolled his eyes and as fast as a snake striking he had Maka's hand clutched in his own and he gave it a curt shake. Maka frowned at the strange boy, who looked like a beggar in those old ragged black shirt without sleeves and long shorts. _What a peculiar gentleman..._ "Don't worry 'bout it. It was my pleasure," Tsubaki blushed behind Maka. "And anyway, I couldn't let my future worshipers die!" _And just when I thought he wasn't egocentric_... Maka rolled her eyes, surprising herself at how calm and laid back she felt with this stranger in a strange rugged building that seemed like a simple knock would make it tumble down. Tsubaki's hand settled on Maka's shoulder, giving her a small squeeze as if to tell her she understood Maka's mood.

"BlackStar?" Tsubaki asked shyly.

The energetic youth snapped to attention. This time Maka caught the red glow on her friend's cheeks. She dropped her head to hide her smile.

"How is he doing?"

BlackStar's face darkened menacingly, "Depends on how you interpret it."

Tsubaki started, "W-what?"

BlackStar turned towards the end room with a solid looking bolt in place, "He's breathing so I'd say he's fucking lucky."

Tsubaki sighed quietly and Maka studied the door with increasing anger. Small noises emitted from behind the thick wooden door. Maka ignored her company and strode over, unlatched the blot and stepped into the dark, damp room. Tsubaki whispered her name but it died quickly on her lips as she stepped in after her trembling friend. BlackStar hovered behind them, tensed as if ready to drag the two girls out of the room at the drop of a hat. Though there was no need. There sat, hunched gracefully in the corner of the room, and perched lightly on the bed leaning casually against the damp dirty wall was Tsubaki's curse. A cruel smile twitched at its thin mouth. "Ah, little sister. Decided to grace me with your presence once more? And who is this with you? A pretty young thing she is. I bet your soul would taste delicious, my dear." A tongue slipped to taste the lips that concealed it from sight.

Maka glowered at the man.

"Masamune," Tsubaki uttered her voice soft and quiet as butterfly wings.

The smile widened to be on the edge of sinister. "Coming to take your doggy for a walk?" he teased. Maka took in the chains anchoring the sickly looking man to the walls. There was dried blood crusting around his wrists from trying to retch himself free and Maka assumed his ankles were in a similar condition.

"I came to see how you were doing."

Maka shifted on her feet. She couldn't shake the urge to wrap her hands around the pale throat of the repugnant smiling man, and it unnerved her.

The man shifted himself, leaning forward letting his restraints jingle. "Stop that shit." Tsubaki looked upon him, her sadness filling her gaze without her consent. "I caught onto that revolting behaviour a long time ago. If only I finished what I started-" Masamune was cut off by a sharp backhand. The sound echoed in the small room. The chains around his wrists gave him enough room to tentatively touch his crimson cheek. BlackStar stood before him, the rage coming off him in waves. He raised his fist as if to strike again but Tsubaki caught his arm and brought it back down to his side. Masamune licked the blood from his bust lip, giving Tsubaki a loathsome glower for interfering again. Her pity sickened him and he was sure she stopped the blue haired brute from finishing him to lengthen her amusement at his expense.

She has always loved looking at him like that, knowing that she was superior, submitting to his every desire because she pitied his inferiority. He felt nauseated at the sight of her warm dark eyes. The hostility from her pretty blonde friend he understood, he craved. _Anything _but the reprieve in his thief of a sister's eyes. Yes, she was nothing more than a dirty thief. She stole his inheritance, the one he deserved by his birthright as the first born, she stole his chance to right this injustice, and she now stole his right to a more honourable death. Masamune's gaze flickered to Maka standing behind the two, trapped between her conflicted emotions, focusing in on her soul. _How adorable... Someone who's more caged than me_, Masamune slurred.

"So how are you, sweetheart?" Maka bristled to the seductive tone Masamune had adopted. He enjoyed the small ripple of disgust that swept over the girls pale skin. "Aren't you going to talk to me, Petal? I don't bite." He laughed, baring his teeth at her vexingly.

"Shut up if you want to keep your tongue," Maka snapped.

"Only if you bite it off, Angel," he expertly winked at her. Maka felt her stomach heave. Her father's face flashed before her eyes and she felt the need to yank Masamune's teeth from his gums.

"Maka, come on." Tsubaki's hand settled on Maka's shoulders, tugging her back towards the hall.

"Maka? As in Maka Albarn? Spirit and Kami's brat?" Maka's head snapped to the side to glare at him. Masamune nodded, as if it confirmed his suspicions. "No wonder you looked familiar. You look so much like your mother. She was a beautiful woman, none could deny that. But she was too focused on her job if I remember correctly, only being young when I met her. She was the Shinigami's lapdog," Mesamune sneered.

Maka felt rooted in her spot so she barely noticed her friend's increasing yanks on her arm. "Then there was your father, Spirit. His name suited him well for he loved the occasional alcoholic beverage. He was a sucker for the women, always trampling about with someone new on his arm," Mesamune drank in the girl's pain with glee. Tsubaki recognised her brother's expression and her attempts to withdraw Maka from the room increased in strength so she was actually making progress towards the door. BlackStar followed the girls' progress, resisting his bloodlust with much effort. "I wonder which side you take after. Which filthy blood is more dominant in your pretty body? You can't keep out the Demons forever-" BlackStar slammed the door and bolted it quickly, cutting off Mesamune's insane rant... _His warning?_

Maka felt numb, unsure how she was supposed to feel. Her anger and shock had been locked away with the rest of Mesamune's speech. Arms engulfed her and after a moment's hesitation Maka clung to her friend. "Ignore what he said, Maka. He's only trying to confuse you with his lies," Tsubaki stupidly soothed. They weren't _all_ lies...

"Yeah, he's going crazy. He's not worth your worries," BlackStar added. "Let's go downstairs. I think we still have some tea." As one, they walked silently down to the ground floor and followed BlackStar to the surprisingly clean kitchen. He filled and set an old kettle on a small log fire, blowing tenderly to encourage the fire to speed to the new awaiting log. He gestured for them to sit at a small wooden table, the chairs creaking as they sat.

"You've haven't tried tea, have you Maka?"

"No."

"It's really nice, especially with milk. I'm surprised you have any BlackStar." He shrugged.

"They import the stuff from the side entrances. I know a few guys who can bargain for the stuff I need."

"What stuff?" Maka asked.

BlackStar shrugged again, not intending to answer. The kettle whistled and he got up grateful to attend to it. He sat back down with three cups filled with dark milky liquid sloshing in cracked cups. Maka sipped delicately at the queer substance, enjoying the warm trickle it left in her throat and at the warmth it emitted to her fingers. "It's only got a tiny amount of milk in it because we don't have any left to spare." Maka nodded, understanding completely.

"What's a Shinigami?"

BlackStar started, coughing from having inhaled some of the tea, "you don't know what a Shinigami is?" Maka just stared at him. BlackStar exchanged a glance with Tsubaki. "He's a God who is responsible for the dead. He controls when someone is to die."

Maka nodded mute. The name felt familiar, for reasons that eluded her. _Didn't her parents speak of a Shinigami all those years ago...?_ "Who else lives here?" Tsubaki inquired, just to fill the sudden quiet that had settled. Maka looked up intrigued with the answer, pushing back everything to analyse later, remembering the hushed voices from the other rooms they had passed.

"Squatters, street urchins, runaways..."

"Which are you?"

"Maka!" Tsubaki choked.

BlackStar didn't bat an eye, only offered a small smiled, "I couldn't tell you."

Maka, rather than pressuring for a more specific answer, sipped at her tea and listened to her two companions bicker between themselves. Maka took notice of BlackStar's intent listening and thousand watt smiles which he continued to send Tsubaki who responded by flushing with a shy smile of her own. Maka didn't realise that she had began to warm up to the strange blue haired boy until they hung about the doorway saying their goodbyes. When BlackStar went to wrap his arms around her for a warm hug she allowed him and wished him good health till they met again. Maka stood off to one side letting Tsubaki and BlackStar a few moments alone, shifting on her feet as she watched the passersby and the darkening sky with apprehension clutching at her stomach. Tsubaki swiftly appeared by Maka with unusually rosy cheeks and beaming smile. Maka kept quiet as they walked back to the mansion. She wondered how long they were going to be able to keep Mesamune in such conditions. And that cursed man's words still hummed in the background of Maka's mind but she paid it no attention, only focusing on getting back to the servants wing before anyone important noticed their absence. Though she had a sinking feeling... _Never a good sign_.

* * *

**How was it? Like the Soul POV... type... thing...? Man, I'm tired.**

**Maka: I think she's lost her touch...**

**Soul: I couldn't agree more..**

**Maka: You gotta tell her.**

**Soul: What?! You're joking. There's no way in hell I'd tell her that. Kid, you do it. She hasn't threatened you yet.**

**BlackStar: Yeah, you're obviously the favourite, though I can't imagin why. I'm the star around here and I SHOULD BE EVERYONES-**

**Maka: MAKA CHOP!**

**Me: ... What's going on here? O_O?**

**Everyone: Nothing!**

**Me: *Suspicious eyes***

**Tsubaki: Please review :)**

**Death the Kid: Yes, please review and try to motervate Rashel once more *Looks behind him to watch a depressed, sleep-deprived girl rock restlessly in the corner* If you get her moving again we may finally get to where the girls and I come in ;)**

**Liz: Bribery. Kid, my dear, you sexy devil =^_^=**

**Death the Kid: You know me too well ;D**

**Soul: I think we better end this before it get's into weird territory O_o**

**Everyone: Review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Maka: Where is she?**

**Tsubaki: She said she quit last time, remember?**

**Maka: Yeah, but I didn't believe her.**

**Soul: Good riddance I say-**

**Kid: Death Chop!**

**Soul: *Steadily bleeding***

**Maka: Kid! What was that?**

**Kid: It wasn't nice what he said. Rashel has been pretty nice to us so far.**

**Liz: Yeah, he has a point. None's died yet.**

**Maka: Or been tortured.**

**Tsubaki: Or raped.**

**Me: *Watching from far away with night goggles and a headphone in listening to their conversation* Yet... Nothing bad, _yet_. *Insainly starts ti laugh to myself***

* * *

It was almost dark by the time the girls had scaled the wall and dropped onto the Evan's estate. They crotched low as they passed by multiple windows to the one they had emerged from only hours before. Maka peeked over the high ledge. She nodded to Tsubaki and turned to give her a leg up. Tsubaki accepted the help in silence, knowing Maka wouldn't tolerate any fuss. Maka heard Tsubaki lightly hit the floor before she tried to hoist herself up. Hands went around her upper arms trying to assist. That's when Maka heard shuffling. Panicked, Maka shoved her hand against Tsubaki so she stumbled backwards into the dark corners of the corridor. A rough voice bellowed at Maka to halt and Maka jumped down, raising her hands in a gesture of surrender. The guard had called for backup but when he saw the intruders face, the blonde pigtails and bright moss green eyes he sniggered. Maka suppressed a sigh. _Of course_, she groaned.

"Lookie what we have 'ere," the tall guard jeered. "Miss Story-teller has snuck out once again. Where have you been this time? Applying for a position in a brothel?"

"You would have known, Adir, if you'd being doing your job correctly." Maka was sick of this man's pathetic behaviour. She couldn't even remember doing anything to earn herself such an acrimonious reaction.

Adir bristled, his pride swelling as a response of it being prodded viciously, he snapped, "Follow me. I'm interested how you're going to worm your way out of this one." Maka stayed still for a moment, her own pride making her rebellious, but she followed slowly behind when Adir spun and stalked away from her grumbling profanities under his breath. Maka rolled her eyes at his back. His companion stayed behind her as if Maka had any intentions of running off. She stopped when they walked through one of the side doors to the house, scolding herself for her behaviour. One meeting with the elusive BlackStar and she had stumbled into stubborn teenager territory. He'd made her feel comfortable enough to reject her protocols, no doubt dropping her into deeper trouble. A plain example was her situation now, baiting the guard who already detested her, someone who would do anything in his power to get the thrown out on the streets or worse.

Adir weaved in and out of the corridors, ignoring the many eyes he drew. He's had to deal with those wary looks since his twelfth birthday. That's when his cheek had been horrible scarred for reasons he kept close to his chest. He sent chilling looks to anyone who tried to communicate with Maka. Maka on the other hand was trying to figure out whether Tsubaki had gotten back to the kitchen without being caught. She could only hope.

Maka then noticed the path Adir was taking them... _Oh, no, please, God no!_ Maka slowed profoundly but hurried up when Adir made an animalistic noise in his throat. Maka counted her steps to her doom. _Twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five-_

"Adir."

Maka was so relieved she had to fight the urge to collapse into Risa's arms sobbing. She watched Risa, brows raised, march over. Adir barely hesitated, only offered a curt reply to Risa's loaded call, "Not now."

Maka was roughly shoved forward and she threw a pleading look over her shoulder. Maka could practically see had a red mist descending over Risa's eyes. Risa was not one to be dismissed so easily from someone not deemed above her. She stormed to be directly in Adir's path. "Move."

Risa stood her ground, a few locks of her curly dark hair had fell free from her tight bun making her look like a Guardian of the Spirits, or one of Maka's heroines from her bedtime stories. Risa was more than a head and shoulders smaller than Adir but she glared up at him defiantly, her power just as menacing as his own. She was beautiful, not that _he'd_ ever tell her. Adir matched her glare, ignoring all else. He focused only on the woman that stood defiantly before him, "Risa, this is none of your business."

"It's my business, alright. It's my business when one of my charges' is being harassed by a big lug of a guard."

"I'm only following orders. She was caught sneaking back in after gallivanting god knows where."

Maka ducked her head. Risa didn't even look at her when she responded, "I gave her permission. I asked her to complete a few tasks for me in town while I was tied up here." Adir opened his mouth to challenge her but she cut him off, "You may return to your post, Adir. And be lucky that I do not go to the Masters' with a report on your previous endeavours." She looked at him meaningfully. Doubt entered his eyes.

"This is the last time I let anyone off." He turned to glower at Maka, "Stay out'ta my way, little insect." Without another word he left as noisily as he had entered the building. Risa sighed heavily, giving Maka a look before returning to help the youngsters with the heavy quilting they were taking to get washed.

Maka hurried from the room, heading straight for the kitchen. Maka sagged against the door frame when she saw Tsubaki sieving white powder onto the counter to stop the sugar brown substance she was going to roll from sticking. Tsubaki's face reflected Maka's feelings but she stayed where she was, subtly nodding her head to show her appreciation and a promise to drill her later on what happened. Maka left to head towards the servants sleeping wing to wash herself up for tonight only to run into Rini. She grinned at Maka mischievously. Maka mustered a smile and she distantly remembered that she had wanted to smother Rini for leaving her with the young Master's room again this morning but she couldn't find the energy... _Was it only this morning?_ She thought with surprise. She felt exhausted.

"I heard you were a naughty girl, sneaking out again." Rini's delighted face made Maka's lips twitch in response. Rini's face suddenly turned grave, "I really hope it was worth it."

Maka was taken back, "Why?"

"I've been instructed to inform you of your punishment," Rini winced. Maka felt herself age considerably. "You've been given the Master's room for the next two moons." Maka crocked her head. _That wasn't so bad_, she thought suspiciously. She waited for the catch that was bound to be hidden somewhere. "Master Wesley's quarters are around the corner from Master Soul's room." Maka's eyes twitched. She remembered the man's behaviour at dinner, his companion's picky dessert request, his striking resemblance to his younger brother and sighed inwardly. Rini took in Maka's closed face and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. The Master has a tendency to stay out late so you should be able to finish up before he even gets back onto the premises."

She nodded.

"Why don't you go and turn in early?"

Maka looked at Rini sharply with her mouth popping open in surprise. "What?"

"You look like death walking. I don't know what happened when you went out but you certainly aren't in the right frame of mind to help out tonight." She breezed past waving her off.

"Rini-" Maka went to object, say that she was fine and she couldn't just leave everyone to it, but Rini cut her off.

"Look, I heard Risa wasn't the happiest bunny in the pen and I think you best stay out'ta her way while she calms down. You have to get up early tomorrow anyway to get a head start on your punishment."

"But, Rini-"

"Tomorrow's going to be your best day to get acquainted with his room because I heard a rumour that his young lady friend has invited him to her families' lake house. I doubt he'll be coming home tonight."

"I can still-"

"No."

"I can't just-"

"Go to bed, Maka." She left.

Maka stood in the hall for a few minutes. She'd hate to admit it but Rini was right. Begrudgingly, Maka stalked back to the servants sleeping quarters, changed into her sleeping wear and went to wash her face and teeth. Maka wobbled back to her small beaten mattress and flopped onto it. Maka couldn't be sure but she had a suspicion that she was rendered unconscious before she had landed on to its worn form.

...

Soul tossed and turned in his bed that night. His dreams were plagued with fire, smoke and senseless screams. He was crouched coughing in a small room that was ablaze but he didn't leave the room. He couldn't leave. He had to find... something. It was important; he could feel it in his jittering bones. But the more time he spent there the harder it was to breathe, his lungs were convulsing, yet he still hadn't found it. The roof gave a shuddering crack as it gave in to the unbearable heat. Soul ducked covering his head as the roof caved in on him. Once the rest of the rubble had finished toppling in on him he caught the strange noise echoing in the crumbling room. Shouting. Someone was shouting.

_Soul! Soul!_

His name. Someone was shouting his name, their voice high and intense. Worried. Soul tried to draw in enough air to shout back, convince them to leave him, he was still searching for it, but he couldn't seem to draw any into his lungs.

Soul tried to blink past the smoke but his eyes began to blur because of the soot. A hazy silhouette stood from the cloud of smoke. Soul squinted but his head was becoming heavy, his lids fluttering shut. Ash. The person shouting his name had ash coloured hair. That's all he could gather before a small shape stood blocking out whomever it was that was shouting for him. The small child smiled, revealing sharp teeth that were unearthly white, and its eyes seemed to hollow out and the sockets glowed blood red. Soul felt a fear filled shiver crawl up his spine but he kept his face neutral. The demon child slurred something, chilling Soul to his core.

_Sooouulll Eaterrrrrr..._

Soul woke shivering. He'd be sweating like he had been in that burning building and his breathing rapid like he couldn't expand his lungs.

Soul stumbled to his feet and went to lean against the cold glass of his window. The rest of the night was filled with agitated pacing and hot flushes as he remembered the child shaped thing's words.

* * *

**Soul: Why did Maka get to sleep without nightmares? *Pouts***

**Me: Baby. Suck it up.**

**Patty: Blue.**

**Me: *Lookas at Patty* (^3^) _ "...?"**

**BlackStar: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Soul: STFU BlackStar! *Punches him in the face***

**BlackStar: *Licks the blood from his lip* If that's the way you want it *Grins and they begin to fight***

**Tsubaki: Boys, please, s-stop! We shouldn't fight each other...**

**Patty: Blue.**

**Maka: I wouldn't waste my breathe Tusbaki. Let's go and get some food while these idiots lose even more precious brain cells *Hooks her arm around her friends and they walk away***

**Kid: Will we ever come into the story?**

**Liz: Yeah, its been _forever_!**

**Patty: Blue.**

**Me: All in good time :3**

**Patty: Please review! I'll paint you blue otherwise! XD**

**Me: NOW it makes sense :P**


End file.
